Absolutely Brilliant
by Lunawolf
Summary: The Carnival has come round and Hermione has invited her friends. Slight madness ensues! in response to a SIYE's challange HG RHr


**

* * *

Absolutely Brilliant  
**  
**A/N:** I decided to have go at a one-shot fic, as I'm currently quiet bored (should be revising for a Physics exam but can't be bothered). The idea does not fully belong to me as I based the idea on a challenge I found on the Harry-Ginny sight 'Sink into your eyes' and posted here because at the time I didn't hav a login on SIYE. This was a spur of the moment idea so enjoy and try not to choke on fluffy-ness or madness!! ;-)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I am not nor will I ever be J.K Rowling so I suppose you can work out that I don't own this, not really the idea truly, but I'm borrowing the elements for a bit!

* * *

_Dear Harry_

_ My parents have finally given in to the idea of me having friends over, and there is a carnival coming to town over the weekend. I have already owled Ron and Ginny and they have been allowed to come. Can you? Will the Dursleys let you come? I hope you can, owl me back with the answer and we'll come to collect you on Friday at 4. If the Dursleys won't let you come owl back and we'll pick you up anyway, watch out for a red Volvo. _

_See you soon Hermione_  
  
Harry sat reading the letter over for the fifth time since he woke up that morning. It was now Friday, and he was about to leave the Dursley's in an hour; he had used the order's influence over his Uncle to let him come, and had received a letter from Ron a minute after the one he was currently holding, to invite him to the Burrow afterward before going to headquarters halfway through the summer.  
  
It was little over two weeks since the end of term, and Harry was coping quite well. Still depressed if he though of his Godfather, Harry decided to take a different approach on life. Life is short and must be enjoyed; therefore Harry decided that the best way to honour Sirius was to take up the torch left by him and Harry's father, creating laughter and having fun. It was high time that the Slytherin side of him got a bit of exercise, and the best way he could think of that was to take over from the Weasley Twins and the Marauders, and continue their noble work. It would be surprising if Hogwarts was still standing after Harry left.  
  
A car horn sounded from outside, and Harry looked out the window to see a red Volvo and Ron, Hermione and Ginny waving from the open windows, Hermione's father smiling at their antics. Waving quickly he grabbed his trunk, almost literally threw it down the stairs, racing down after it. Opening the front door he spotted a trio of smiling and tanned teenagers, called to the Dursleys that he was going and dragged his trunk into the bright sunshine, kicking the front door closed behind him.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny and Hermione in unison, each hugging him and dragging him to wards the car.  
  
"Hey mate" said Ron with a smile, "what do you think of these two nutters, eh?" the comment caused both girls to glare at the fore mentioned Weasley and Harry to snigger, therefore earning an elbow in the side from Ginny.  
  
Harry adopted an apologetic face before turning to Ginny and dropping to his knees. "I am eternally sorry Miss Weasley; may I snigger with your permission?"  
  
He earned an odd look from the girls and caused Ron to burst out laughing. Grinning and returning to his feet they reached the car and Harry shoved his trunk in the boot.  
  
"You alright Harry?" asked Hermione with a bemused smile, Ron still chuckling behind her, before getting in the front seat of the car. Turning back to the others when they got in she said, "You're a bit more hyper then you are usually"  
  
"Well," started Harry, "Lets see, 1. I just got away from the Dursleys till next summer, 2. I've eaten more sugar than normal" here he grinned before continuing "and 3. I've decided the best way to honour memories of my dad and Sirius, is to take up the family business. Toffee?"  
  
Hermione took the offered candy, while Ron and Ginny declining, noticing an odd sparkle in Harry's eyes they'd only seen a few times before, and often was a feature of their twin brothers.  
  
"The family business of what exactly?" asked Hermione before popping the candy in her mouth.  
  
Teeth quickly fused together, and Hermione glared at the grinning wizard in front of her while the others in the car laughed at the sight.  
  
"Why mischief making of course!" replied Harry with a grin, "Don't worry Hermione it will wear off in a few minutes!"

* * *

After the berating Harry got off Hermione, the car ride went quickly; the four teens excitingly coming up with ideas for pranks, well three of them did, Hermione decided to be aloof and stay out of the prank planning procedures, only pointing out any problems, with Mr Granger listening in amused; they seemed to have forgotten about him.  
  
They got to Hermione's house and dragged Harry's trunk out of the car and into the large home, still discussing their new plans and ideas, Mr Granger walking and shaking his head in amusement and going in the kitchen to warn his wife.

* * *

"Houston we have a problem" announced Mr Granger with a grin to his wife sitting at the counter. Mrs Granger was about to ask a question, a confused expression on her face before she was interrupted by a small crash and two figures tumbling though the kitchen entrance.  
  
Her daughter was heard from beyond the door. "I warned you the floor was slippy!!"  
  
"Ow" grumbled a mob of black hair before moving, earning a snort of laughter from the red headed boy, Ron she remembered, and her daughter at the doorway.  
  
"Double ow" stated the redheaded girl tangled with the boy on the floor "Harry, move!"  
  
The two slowly untangled themselves from the other, bickering light- heartedly about who's idea it was to race to the kitchen, and Harry got up, extended his hand to the girl on the floor, Ginny seemed to come to mind, before turning and sheepishly grinning.  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Granger!"

* * *

The evening came quickly and the teens found themselves walking towards a large field where many bright lights, rides and booths could be seen from a distance. All were excited and filled with the bug that seems contagious near the chaos of a carnival, or that may have been the amount of sugar consumed earlier from the boys and Ginny, with Hermione going hyper from the whole atmosphere.  
  
It was still bright, and Ginny was skipping with all the excitement, dragging Harry along behind her, who soon gave up and just started skipping with her to keep up. Harry had a goofy grin on his face, possibly from the fact Ginny was holding his hand, being that his feelings had changed slightly towards the youngest Weasley. However, all were too busy on getting to the carnival to notice facial expressions, or they would have noticed a similar expression on Ron with his ears bright red, as he was dragged by Hermione.  
  
They quickly got their tickets, paying a man in orange and blue trousers with a matching waistcoat, and enter the carnival with grins and the girls bouncing.

* * *

"Yay! A rollercoaster! Who wants to go on with me?" exclaimed Ginny, pointing at a coaster that looked as if it would have people throwing up for eternity. Ron quickly went green, closely followed by Hermione, but Harry's face lit up.  
  
"I'm in!" he said happily before noticing the expression on his other two friend's faces. "Do you want to go on another and we'll meet back here after?" he asked them, receiving nods before being dragged off towards the coaster, Ron and Hermione going towards some stalls in the other direction.

* * *

The teens quickly notice that when two of their number wished to go on a ride, the other two did not, and so they decided to split, Harry and Ginny going one way, Ron and Hermione the other.  
  
Harry and Ginny were currently walking, Ginny with 5 stuffed toys in her arms won for her by Harry, while Harry was happily eating candyfloss. Music was blasting out of hidden speakers, and a song they both dreaded started blasting across the stalls.  
  
_'When I dance they call me Macarena  
  
and the boys they say that I'm Buena  
  
they all want me, they can't have me  
  
So they all come and dance beside me  
  
move with me jam with me...'_  
  
"Oh God I hate this song!" exclaimed Ginny. A look was shared between the two, and then they started running for the nearest ride, ironically being the Tunnel of Love. Laughing and out of breath the two went on the ride, being assaulted by flowery music and pink confetti that rained from the ceiling.  
  
"This is nearly as bad as the 'Macarena'" said Ginny with a grin at Harry as they settled in a small boat.  
  
Harry put on a mock hurt tone and frowned, while placing his arm along the back of the seat. "Why Ginny," he said, "that's not very nice! I mean, I have been a gentleman all day, and now you hurt my feelings with your words" He put on a puppy dog look before exclaiming "Don't you love me?!" He turned with a grin, causing their eyes to lock. All joking was pushed aside.  
  
Ginny was drowning in his eyes, before meekly nodding with as small smile. "Yes" she said softly, "I do"  
  
Harry went from shock of finding out his feelings towards the small redhead where returned, to jubilation as the fact sunk in.  
  
"Really?" he asked quietly, blushing lightly. At Ginny's nod he broke out in a grin before lowering his head and giving her a short but sweet kiss. "It's double for me" he said with a small smile, sincerity etched in his eyes.

* * *

The ride ended, and the smiling couple walked out hand-in-hand, spotting a familiar couple on one of the park benches, oblivious to anything except the one they were kissing.  
  
Harry broke out in a grin. "Took them bloody long enough" he stated before turning to the redhead at his side "it seems as if we are getting out done by two of my best friends" he grinned at her, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well we can't have that, now can we" said Ginny with a grin, placing her hands behind his neck, and kissing him. This one was more lingering and fireworks went off. Unfortunately the couple on the bench had come back to the world around them, and one red headed brother saw his little sister and his best friend. He didn't like the idea.  
  
"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, bringing the couple back to earth "what do you think you're doing with my sister?!"  
  
"Kissing her" stated Harry calmly, while Ron started to swell like a bull frog. "And before you start yelling at me, you're doing nearly exactly the same thing as I am, you know Herm's like a sister to me, so don't start"  
  
Ron deflated. Harry grinned at his success then continued his kiss with the beautiful redhead in his arms.

* * *

The night was ended by a ride on the Ferris wheel for both couples; they snuggled in the seats as the air cooled, finding warmth in the loved one beside them.  
  
Walking back the two couples conversed lightly, happily remembering the antics of the trip, laughing over reactions and tales of the others, reaching Hermione's home at around eleven. Lights on in the front room confirming life in the form of Mr and Mrs Granger.  
  
"How was the carnival?" asked Mrs Granger noticing the joined hands.  
  
The teens looked at each other with a grin.  
  
"Absolutely Brilliant!"

* * *

A/N: Ta da! How was that? Relatively short I know but I can't think of long things, but I had a go! Please read and review, there's a lovely button down there somewhere with 'review' next to it. PRESS IT, GO ON!! You know you want to! ;-)  
  
Cyaz Lunawolf 


End file.
